Computer animation allows a user to view computer simulated objects and environments on a display, such as a television or computer monitor. To increase a user's feeling of immersion into a computer generated environment, a user may view the computer generated environment through a virtual reality display. Such a virtual reality display may effectively block the user's perception of the real world so that the user feels completely immersed in the computer generated environment. To provide a feeling of complete immersion, while maintaining connection to the real world, an augmented reality display may incorporate augmented reality images into a user's actual view of the real world.